


A New Oppurtunity

by Birdschach



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, PWP, Second Person, Vaginal Sex, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to Pandora, you have agreed to sell your body to Handsome Jack for a headstart in your new life. Originally written for my fiancee, harleyquinzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Oppurtunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



“Welcome to Pandora, kiddo.” The man said, walking into the room like he owned the place. “Luckily, you're in Opportunity, the best part of it. Especially since you're here for me.” He chuckles, walking over to you. At a first glance, he seems to be very attractive, the legendary Handsome Jack that had laid claim to Pandora. But upon further inspection, you notice some clamps on his face, and a slight change in color between the face and surrounding skin, as if the handsome face were just a mask.

“Uhm...hello...” You say, still somewhat shy and apprehensive. Though you had agreed to this job, it certainly wasn't the ideal. But having exhausted all other options, you turned to less savory options. “It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard so many good things.”

“Not all good, am I right, kitten?” He said, with a laugh. “Ohh, I slay me, but to make an omelet even a hero has to break a few eggs. A lot of eggs when the omelet is an entire planet, but enough about that. You're here for a very specific reason, now aren't ya, kiddo?” 

You whimper, feeling a mixture of fear, apprehension, and surprisingly, excitement. Being an escort might not be your dream job, but if it was something that had to be done, at least your first client is not hard on the eyes. And so damn charming too! You felt the familiar warmth of arousal slowly building, a feeling no one but yourself had ever indulged. 

“Yes, sir...I mean, you hired me, I know. It's just...uhm...” You say, straining to admit that this would be your first time, that you've never been with another person before. 

“Ohhhh, hohoho, they sent me a virgin, didn't they? Hahaha, look at that! I can't fucking believe it! A goddamn virgin. That's wild, can't believe I'd get so fucking lucky!” Jack exclaimed, excited at his good luck. “But seriously. A virgin escort? How does that happen. Not that I'm complaining or anything.”

“Well, it's a long story, I just fell on some hard times, you know?” You say, not wanting to dig up that sob story. 

“Yeah, sure, I don't really care anyway. Here's your...Opportunity to get ahead.” He said, laughing at his own joke, as he ran his hand across your face. “And a pretty girl like you can do great things here, kid. Especially for me.” His hand moved down to your thigh, and the feeling of arousal grew even stronger.

Suddenly, he stops stroking your thigh, and slips it under your pants, softly pressing against your warm cunt. You moan softly, the feeling indescribably superior to any of the times you had touched yourself in the past. “More.” You moan, your desire reaching new heights.

“Ha, already begging for me, kitten? That didn't take long. Are you sure you're a virgin?” Jack said, mockingly, as he pushed his finger into your cunt. Exploring your cunt, feeling how tight you are, he says “Ohhh, yeah. This tight? Gotta be. You little virgin!” The combination of his playful, yet harsh, mockery with the incredible feeling of his touch is driving you crazy, and out of curiosity you reach between his legs, and feel his pronounced erection bulging in his pants. 

“You want even more, huh, kitten? Already feeling up what's next?” He said.

“Please. Please fuck me. I want you to be my first, sir.” You say, looking up at him with more devotion than a simple job would demand. 

“Don't worry, kid, I will be.” He said, shoving you onto the bed and hungrily tearing your pants off. The sight of your tight, exposed cunt causes his cock to twitch visibly under his pants, as he begins unbuttoning his pants. Once freed, he begins stroking your cunt with his cock, working the tip up and down the length, teasing and taunting you with it.

Being so close, but receiving nothing but taunting, is too much for you to bear. “Please!” You exclaim, desperate for him to fuck you. Finally, he gives in, sliding the length of his cock into you, slowly and a little bit too forcefully. It hurts slightly, but the pleasure from having him inside of your overrides any negative feeling. “Oh, yes, oh fuck yes!” You shout, unable to contain your pleasure.

“Ha, you know, kiddo, I've never ran into a virgin who was as much as a slut as you are. I know this is your first time, but you can't seem to get enough of me! I mean, hell, I look in the mirror and sometimes I can't get enough either, but damn.” He says, as he speeds up his thrusting, fucking you faster and harder, practically pummeling you into the bed. At this point, even he can no longer speak, being reduced to moans of pleasure and grunts of force, with the occasional “kitten” or “kiddo” thrown in, whenever he thinks it will nearly push you over the edge. 

Finally, after what seemed a blissful eternity, you feel yourself reaching your climax, the heat of arousal becoming nearly too much to bear. “I'm gunna...I'm gunna...I'm gunna come!” You shout.

“Oh, damn, me too!” He shouts, as you feel your orgasm rock your body, and feel his hot come shoot inside of you. You and he collapse onto his bed, both panting as you try to catch your breath.

“Fucking hell, kitten. You're one wild ride. I might just have to keep you on a permanent retainer, so I can have you whenever I want. Wouldn't want anyone else getting to fuck your brains out, either, would we?” He said, chuckling as he gazed down on you. 

“I'd like that, sir.” You say, hoping he doesn't notice that you say that with much more than the desire for a stable life in your eyes.


End file.
